Knothole Island Drowning
Knothole Island Drowning is the third and final quest of the Knothole Island Fable II DLC. In this quest, the Hero must stop the flood on Knothole Island by activating the Ice Totem in the Storm Shrine on the island. Walkthrough Back on Knothole Island From the Knothole Island Docks, return to the Chieftain's office. The rain which was a blessing is now a burden and must be stopped. This time the Chieftain needs the Hero to travel to the Storm Shrine and recover the Ice Totem. Of course to enter the Storm Shrine, the Hero must locate the lost Storm Key. Stop by the Box of Secrets to find out Jessica's opinion on the flood and the Chieftain's handling of it before you go to the storm Shrine. The Lost Storm Key Head back up the mountain path and dive into the gorge. If you have not gone there before, there are some treasures here. Swim to the right and find a dive spot, then climb out onto a newly-accessible bit of land at the side of the gorge. Open the chest there, then follow the path around to the top of the rise where your dog will locate the key. Go back down and swim along the gorge to the other end, keeping an eye out for any more dive spots. As you continue along the path back to the village, you will trigger a balverine ambush, so dispatch them and vault back down into the cemetery at the end of the path. From here, head around to the right into the trees to locate Knothole Island, Vol 8 behind the cemetery in an area overlooking the docks. Go back to the village and swim across the lake and up the river past the Sun Shrine. Head up the hill towards the waterfall and destroy the hobbes that line the trail. At the top, swim across the pond and use the Storm Key to unlock the shrine. Temple of Light Revisited As soon as you enter the shrine, look out for a path off to the right through the stalagmites. Follow this to reach Knothole Island, Vol 4. After this, you leave the short tunnel and come out in an area full of duplicate models of Oakfield's Temple of Light. At the foot of the steps at the end of the track are some shadows and a Flit Switch. Kill the shadows, then hit the flit switch with a melee strike and it will fly into one of the temples nearby. Head towards it and kill the shadows outside. Afterwards, go into the temple and your dog will tell you about a dig spot in the corner. Hit the flit switch again and it will go into the temple next door and release some shadows again. Deal with them and enter the temple. In the temple on the right there is a chest containing the Knothole Knight Armour. After collecting that, hit the flit switch again and it will fly to the end of the wall outside. Follow the path around the edge of the temple to reach it. Hit it again and it will go and float above the gateway below. Shoot it from the top of the wall and it will go into the temple near the entrance tunnel. Vault off the wall and follow it. As you head around the corner, the shadows inside the temple may come out to meet you. After dealing with all of them, go into the temple and open the chest on the right to receive a Resurrection Phial. Hit the flit switch with another melee strike and it will fly up to the temple at the top of the hill and spawn another load of shadows at the bottom of the steps. Hit the flit switch one last time to unlock the door, and vault into the hole inside. Diving In Before getting out of the flooded room you've landed in, you can swim behind you into the corridor and clear out a dive spot. After this, get out and continue into the room ahead. Break through the wall on the right to reach a chest, then head to the door. This will trigger a Hollow Man ambush. After killing them, follow the corridor around to a room with platforms suspended from the ceiling. Platform Room Head up the ladder at the back of the room to reach a flit switch at the top. Hit it, and it will fly over to one of the platforms. Vault across to reach it, then hit it again and it will fly around the corner. Continue vaulting across the platforms to reach it. After you hit it again, it will fly up the pipe. Vault back across the platforms and jump down to see the flit switch coming out of the pipe on the floor. Hit it again with a melee strike, then shoot it when it repositions. It will then fly down the corridor and open a locked gate. Follow the corridor beyond the gate and open the chest on the right. After this, enter the room at the end of the path and climb up the ladder. Steam Vents At the top of the ladder, you enter a room with a walkway suspended above the floor. As soon as you enter, turn and walk to your right. There is a wall that you can walk straight through, revealing a hidden room, containing a chest that holds four pieces of Revelatory Beef Jerky. One of the level designers that goes by the twitch name "lionbum71" commented on a live stream titled "we're on our way to meet Stephen Fry. Chaos run" By RTGameCrowd that the beef jerky is a reference to the loads of eBay beef jerky that every level designer stuffed there faces with. Additionally, he commented that the guy with the axe was the lead level designer's axe and that he could use it at any time to axe them. After retrieving them, return to the central area and proceed. As you start crossing the walkway, Hollow Men spawn and attack. After dealing with them, notice that the routes to the left and right are blocked by steam vents – you will need to shut these off in order to reach the totem. Continue forward into the room ahead. Pipe Room You will enter a circular room with five pipes rising out of the water and a partial ledge leading to a locked door. When you first enter the room you will notice a flit switch on the lowest pipe. The flit switch is yellow, indicating a skill (ranged) attack. When you shoot the flit switch it will disappear down the pipe to appear out of the next pipe a few seconds later. The flit switch will now be red, indicating a will (magic) attack. If you do not hit the flit switch quickly or you hit it with the wrong attack it will move back to the previous pipe. This can pose a challenge if you do not stand in the spot before the locked door, where all the flit switches can be aimed at easily. To complete this puzzle do the following: * Move to the far right of the ledge and turn to face the pipes. * Tap Y to shoot the flit switch over the first pipe. * The second pipe is a magic/will attack. Move your control stick towards the pipes and as soon as the flit switch appears over the second pipe tap B to use a magic attack. * The third pipe is a ranged/skill attack. Immediately tap Y to pull out your ranged weapon, tap Y to shoot as soon as the flit switch appears over the pipe. * The fourth pipe is also a ranged/skill attack. * The fifth pipe is a magic/will attack. After the last pipe, the flit switch will open the locked door to reveal a lever. Pull the lever to shut off one of the steam vents. Head back into the main chamber and enter the room on the left. Flit Switch Vent You move on to another room with a large pit and five flit switches floating up through a vent in the center. Three of these require a ranged weapon shot and the other two need a magic/will attack. As you hit each one, a candle will light along the back wall. When all of the candles are lit, a sequence of five doors opens on the right revealing another room with a lever. Pull it and the other pipe blocking the opposite walkway is turned off. When you exit this room a Queen Banshee awaits you on the central platform. Kill her to open the next door. Head up the first flight of steps ahead and open the chest there to receive the Knothole Knight Helmet. Several barrels block your way to the next room; it is best to shoot these from a distance as one is an explosive barrel and will launch your Hero sky high. Swampy Cavern After blowing the barricade, continue on into a large cavern. This contains a large Swamp Troll. Defeat him and your next door is unlocked. The route beyond is blanketed in snow and snowflakes dance around in the air. Looking up to the left you can see the temples that were passed earlier. Ahead of you is the Ice Totem. Activate it and the snow storm around you will become more intense. The totem will fly up into the air and disappear, and you will then be ejected from the dungeon. Frozen Again Another banshee awaits you as you leave the Cullis Gate pad, and you will see that the island has returned to the frozen state in which you first found it. Don't forget to pick up Knothole Island, Vol 10 just down the path to your right behind a few boulders. You may also notice on the left of the path is a chest that is frozen up. In order to open this one, you will need to reactivate the Storm Totem and traverse the Storm Shrine again at a later date. Continue down the path away from the shrine exit and vault down onto the frozen river behind the Sun Shrine. Head along the frozen river back into the village, and go up the steps on the left in order to reach the top of the island in the middle of the village's frozen lake. Weather Quests Conclusion Almost the entire town has shown up at the Weather Chamber island in the middle of the town. Of course the Chieftain claims success for himself, and says that in order for him to maintain the weather, the villagers will have to pay a fee. The people balk at this demand, and Jessica, owner of the Box of Secrets, says that everyone should have a say about the weather. You have the choice to side with Jessica or to side with the Chieftain. Logbook Information Description: Knothole Island is suffering from an endless storm. Conclusion: Good: You have returned control of the weather where it belongs: with the people. You not only have their undying gratitude, you can now enter the Weather Chamber at any time to make it snow, rain or flood with sunshine. Evil: You've handed power over the weather to a tyrant and a buffoon. Who cares about the little people anyway? You not only have your reward, but you can enter the Weather Chamber at any time to make it snow, rain or flood with sunshine. Notes * It is important to understand that the island will undergo changes as you work through the quests. Not all areas of the island will be available at the same time. * Once you have completed this quest, you can enter the Weather Chamber to find all of the totems that you have collected from the shrines. You can activate them from there to change the island's climate into any one of the three seasons in order to access areas only available during that season that you may have missed the last time. For more information, see Climate and Areas * You can also traverse the three shrines again in case you missed any treasures within them. In order to do that, activate the appropriate totem from the Weather Chamber. You will be able to exit the shrines using Cullis Gates that will appear in the same locations that the totems were found in. Category:Fable II Quests Category:Knothole Island DLC